Cyberspace EDEN
| Eden}} is a virtual reality in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. EDEN was created by Satoru Kamishiro, and is run by Kamishiro Enterprise. It is a next-gen Web service, and instead of transmitting info on-screen, users physically enter it, and can use various widespread services such as shopping, business transaction, and even administrative procedures. Using EDEN also allows people living in different countries to physically meet. It can be connected to and accessed through スポット|Eden Supotto}}, private connection booths in the Real World, and a . For crime prevention reasons, it is mandatory for EDEN avatars to look exactly like its Real World user, however, skilled Hackers are able to use an avatar with a different appearance.[http://digimonstory-cs.bngames.net/keyword/keyword_01.php Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Keyword: Cyberspace EDEN] Due to Aiba's half-digital body, they can also access EDEN from the TV at the Kuremi Detective Agency's office. Although a person's full body is completely digitized when entering EDEN, users can only log out in the same place they logged in. It is said that heavy users of Cyberspace catch the EDEN Syndrome.[http://digimonstory-cs.bngames.net/keyword/keyword_02.php Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Keyword: EDEN Syndrome] EDEN's design is similar to the design of the in Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. In the game, when selecting an area to enter, the areas are split by menus organized by their topic. EDEN EDEN Entrance is EDEN's first main menu. EDEN Community Area is EDEN's second main menu. EDEN Open Space is the third area is EDEN's main menu. Comimani Forum , short for , is a manga forum. Arata and are members of it. It is the fourth area in EDEN's main menu. EDEN Free Area is the fifht area in EDEN's main menu. Aiba first receives the Free Area's URL in the "Rare Comic Connection" quest, after Arata answers the questions of the three . Kowloon is a graveyard of data. It is a dangerous place, and is feared by most EDEN users. Despite its dangers, Hackers constantly hang out in Cool-wrong. It is also filled of Digimon. Most EDEN users don't know the URL to Kowloon. Kowloon has five accessable floors, and each floor has an elevator that leads to the next, however, each elevator is initially blocked by a , and a Hacker will block Aiba's access to the Firewall until some point. Kowloon Lv. 1 is Kowloon's first floor. It is where Aiba, Arata, and Nokia first meet, and is also where Aiba meets , , and . It is later revealed that Kowloon Lv. 1 is the leftover data from the original EDEN. Kowloon Lv. 1 is mostly inhabitated by weak Digimon. Kowloon Lv. 2 is Kowloon's second floor. Kowloon Lv. 3 is Kowloon's third floor. It is where Aiba and Nokia first meet Jimmy KEN. Kowloon Lv. 4 is Kowloon's fourth floor. Kowloon Lv. 5 is Kowloon's fifth floor. Zaxon Zaxon Forum The is Zaxon's base. Aiba receives the Forum's URL from a former Zaxon member. Demons Demons' Den is the Demons' base. Ryouta receives the Hideout's URL after and block the path of some Demons who try to escape after being defeated by Aiba and Nokia. The Demons Hideout is where Jimmy KEN takes a group of mind-controlled fans, and where Nokia fights Fei for the first time. Aiba and Nokia return here when the latter is trying to recruit Hackers to the Rebels. Kamishiro Kamishiro Enterprises The is the online headquarters of the namesake company. Avalon Server The Server'|アヴァロン・サーバ|Avaron Sāba}} is one of Kamishiro's servers. Secret room The is Kamishiro Enterprise's top secret area, where the CEO's private files are. It is protected by a passcode that is changed daily. In the day Aiba and Arata invade it is ☆ "|リエちゃん☆モエモエ}}, and, according to Kyoko, the previous day's passcode was something inappropriate for Aiba and Arata's age. Memory Server The is a server that is connected to Erika Mishima's brain and is where her memories are stored. On June, it is attacked by Eater Legion, who tries to absorb it to digivolve, and is later absorbed along with the rest of EDEN into Eater EDEN. Eater EDEN's defeat by Hudie causes the destruction of the Memory Server and, thus, the death of Erika's human body. Pavilions Pavilions are areas where companies can safely and securely do business over EDEN. Pavilions aren't open to the public.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Wonderful Woman: "Pavilions are places where companies can safely and securely do business over EDEN. Unfortunately, they aren't open to the public." There's a pavilion in the EDEN Entrance. Notes and references See also Category:Locations in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth